


Good Things Come in Threes

by dwarrowdams



Series: Rogues Do It From Behind [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, oh my god this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: Gilan and Zevran apologize to Anora in a somewhat unconventional (but very fun) way.  Companion piece to "The Walls are Thinner than You Think" and "Interruptions" and will definitely not make sense if you haven't read "The Walls are Thinner than You Think."





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a huge thanks to aeriamamaduck, who was the one who put this idea in my head, encouraged me to write it, and was kind enough to beta a draft of it because she is the absolute best. <3
> 
> Second of all, I'm a little nervous to be posting my first explicit smut piece, as I've been trying to hone my ability to write smuttier pieces over the past few months. This was so much fun to write, so hopefully it doesn't disappoint.

Anora was heading back to her room after another particularly delectable meal at Arl Eamon’s estate.  In the week that she’d been here, she’d been impressed by the quality of the food—which certainly didn’t suffer in spite of the impending doom surrounding Denerim.  As she walked through the main hall she made a mental note to pay her compliments to the cook—but later.  Right now, what she needed most was a nap.

 

She glimpsed Gilan exiting the dining hall behind her and pulled a face; she still hadn’t quite forgiven him for keeping her awake during her first few nights here.  The situation had improved since she and Tirzah had switched rooms, but it was still difficult to forget how miserable those sleepless nights had been.

 

She saw Gilan approaching her and quickly cleared her face of any traces of distaste.  Whether or not he had been a source of irritation, Anora would still behave like a queen.

 

“Hey,” he said, grinning at her as though he hadn’t a care in the world.

 

She smiled at him, more out of politeness than anything.  “Was there something you wanted?”

 

“Yeah—can we talk for a minute?” he asked.

 

“Of course,” she replied smoothly as they walked out of the room.

 

She followed Gilan down the hall to a fairly deserted part of the estate.  “So,” she began, “what did you wish to discuss?”

 

“Zevran and I wanted to apologize for keeping you up,” Gilan said with an earnest expression.  “We’ve just gone through a lot in the past couple of weeks and we’re both excited that we’re safe and together.”

 

“Ah,” Anora said.  “I do think that you two were exceptionally noisy, but I am sorry if I interrupted something particularly special.”

 

He waved her comment away.  “Don’t worry about it,” he said.  “Zev and I aren’t about to hold a grudge over an interruption, but we do have an idea of how we could make it up to you.”

 

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Go on,” she said.

 

Gilan paused, taking a deep breath before he continued.  “We were wondering if you wanted to join us tonight.”

 

Anora’s eyebrows arched with surprise.  She was almost certain that she knew what Gilan meant, but wanted to clarify lest she draw them both into a terribly awkward situation.  “For _what_ exactly?” she asked.

 

“Sex.”

 

She started at him in silence for a few moments, still awed that he’d propositioned her so brazenly.

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Gilan replied quickly.  “But if you _do_ say yes, there are absolutely no strings and everything is on your terms.”

 

She frowned and asked in a flat tone, “And what makes you think that I’d want this?”

 

“Given the current political disaster, it’s probably been a while since you’ve been with someone,” Gilan said with as much ease as if he'd been talking about something as mundane as the weather rather than a queen's sex life.  “Besides, Zev and I both know what we’re doing, so we can promise that you’ll be satisfied.  And lastly, I know that you’re not _completely_ opposed to the idea of having sex with me.”

 

A blush spread across Anora’s cheeks at the last comment.  She’d hoped that Gilan had forgotten how she’d flirted with him at Fergus’s wedding.  Maker, she’d been so brazen—and it had all been for naught, since Gilan had been basking in the afterglow of the man he’d slept with the previous night.  “I’m surprised you remember,” she said.

 

His smirk was a friendly one. “It’s not often that a man can say that the queen of Ferelden once flirted with him.”

 

Anora chuckled.  “You act like you’re the only man who caught my eye before I married Cailan,” she said.

 

Gilan gasped, covering his mouth in mock shock.  “You mean there have been others?” he asked.

 

“I’m afraid so,” she replied, barely suppressing a laugh.  “Are you having second thoughts now?”

 

“'Course not,” Gilan said.  “I’m willing to forgive a lot more than flirtation if you want to spend the night with Zev and me.”

 

Anora chewed on the inside of her lip as she considered the offer.  She was definitely intrigued by the idea.  Although she had no reservations about taking pleasure from her own hand or a discreet toy or two, the idea of actually being with a man again—or two men, in this case—had its appeals, especially since she knew that there was no expectation of a further relationship.  Still, she wasn’t sure if the two of them had something particularly intricate planned and didn’t want to involve herself without knowing what it was.

 

“Do you two have anything...special planned?”

 

“Besides possibly having sex with you?” Gilan asked.  “No, not especially.”

 

“So you’re not expecting me to play the damsel in distress or something of that sort?”

 

Gilan chuckled.  “Not unless you want that,” he said.

 

Anora pulled a face.  “Maker, no,” she said.  “I just want to know what I’m getting into before I agree to anything.”

 

“That’s fair,” Gilan said with a nod.  “Everything’s going to be on your terms, so you don’t have to worry about us using you in some sort of sexual experiment.”

 

Anora opened her mouth, ready to respond, but thought better of it.  “So if the two of you aren’t...experimenting, what exactly are you and Zevran getting out of this?”

 

“A fun night with a gorgeous woman and the chance to atone for how loudly we fuck.”

 

She sniffed in amusement.  “You know, you could just try being quieter,” she said.

 

“Easier said than done,” Gilan replied with mock gravity.  “Especially now that we’re making up for almost a month of lost time.”

 

Anora opened her mouth, about to inquire further, before she thought better of it.  The particular details of Gilan and Zevran’s relationship were their business, not hers.  “Fair enough,” she said.  “I’ll come down after everyone else is asleep.”

 

If Gilan was offended by her insistence on discretion, he didn’t show it.  “Perfect,” he murmured, his voice a near purr.  “See you later, then.”

 

“Looking forward to it,” she replied, her voice barely loud enough for Gilan to hear.

 

***

 

Anora stood outside the door to Gilan and Zevran’s room, hoping that neither of them had heard her.  She wanted a few more seconds to process whatever might happen tonight.  She’d never been with more than one man at a time and she worried about what two men as sexually adventurous as Gilan and Zevran might expect.  True, they’d said that everything the three of them did would be on Anora’s terms, but she was certain that Gilan and Zevran already had their own ideas about how the evening would go.

 

She blinked rapidly, forcing herself to stop overthinking the situation.  Gilan had promised that she’d be in control, so she could slow things down—or stop them altogether—if she was uncomfortable.  Everything would be fine.

 

She took a deep breath to steady herself before she knocked on the door.

 

Gilan opened it several moments later, his hair disheveled and a smile on his face.  “Hey,” he said, smiling as he ushered her into the room.  “We were starting to worry that you wouldn’t show up.”

 

“ _He_ was starting to worry,” Zevran said from his seat in one of the room’s overstuffed armchairs.  “I knew that you would show up.”

 

Anora arched an eyebrow at him.  “You were so sure that I wouldn’t back out?” she asked.

 

“Of course,” he replied.  “You don’t seem like the sort of woman to go back on her word.”

 

“I assume that was a compliment, so...thank you,” she replied.

 

“You assume correctly, my dear,” Zevran said with a smile meant to set her at ease.  “Assertiveness is always an appealing quality.”

 

“I should hope so—if you didn’t think so, I would definitely be wasting my time here,” Anora said, hoping that her confident façade masked the fact that she was terribly nervous about tonight.

 

Gilan chuckled and closed the door behind her.  “I certainly hope you don’t look back on tonight as a waste of time,” he said.  “But before we get started, is there anything that is off-limits for you?”

 

She shook her head.  “I’d prefer if we kept things...tamer, though,” she added.  “I’ve never been with two men at the same time, so I’d rather ease into things.”

 

Zevran nodded.  “I think we can handle that,” he said.  “In the meantime, you should make yourself comfortable.”

 

“All right,” Anora murmured as she glanced around the room, trying to decide where she should sit.  She was overthinking, she knew, but obsessing over where she should sit kept her from imagining the other things that would happen in the room.

 

“C’mere,” Gilan murmured as he took her hand, drawing her into his arms.  “You’re going to be fine.  Don’t be afraid to tell us if you want to slow things down or stop altogether—we want you to feel comfortable.”

 

Anora muttered something in response, tentatively resting her head on Gilan’s shoulder.  She exhaled shakily, trying to let her anxieties go as she enjoyed the feeling of Gilan’s arms around her.

 

“Just tell us if you want us to stop, okay?” Gilan murmured, his hand tracing over her hip.

 

She muttered something in response as Gilan’s arms encircled her waist, drawing her hips flush up against his to let her feel how hard he became.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gilan murmured as Anora pressed up against him.  “You’re so perfect.”

 

She brushed her lips against his neck in response, eliciting a particularly delicious moan from him that made her shudder slightly

 

“Maker, I’m not gonna last long if you keep doing that,” Gilan murmured, his grip on Anora’s hips tightening.

 

She chuckled, her nose still nuzzling against his neck.  “You’re acting like a teenager who’s never seen a woman before,” she teased.

 

“Neck kisses bring out my inner randy sixteen-year-old.  Now sit,” he said as he took her hand, drawing her down onto the bed beside him.

 

She obeyed, trying not to think too much about what would happen now that both of them were sitting on the bed.  She heard a creak as Zevran settled behind her, his lips ghosting across her neck.  She moaned at the contact as her back arched in pleasure, her anxieties melting away in lieu of the pleasant sensation.

 

“You like this, yes?” Zevran asked.

 

“Mmhmm,” she mumbled as his lips brushed her neck again.

 

“It is nice, isn’t it?” he murmured.  “Especially when your skin is so delightfully soft.”

 

She opened her mouth, about to respond, when Gilan’s hands found a particularly sore spot on her back and she lost track of everything else in her mind.  “Yes,” she sighed.  “Gilan, that’s perfect.”

 

“Good,” he whispered, his breath warm against her ear.

 

She leaned back, enjoying Gilan’s hands on her back and Zevran’s lips on her neck, some of the tension in her shoulders melting into oblivion.

 

“Oh, you must be terribly tense,” Zevran murmured, his lips almost brushing her skin.  “You have been worried about this, haven’t you?”

 

“Maybe a little bit,” she said.  “It’s silly, I know, to worry about something like this when the Blight’s going on, but I can do something about this, whereas I have a limited amount of say in what happens with Ferelden and the darkspawn and—”

 

“Shhh,” Zevran murmured.  “Relax.”

 

She obeyed, tensing slightly as he began to take her hair out of its plait.  She thought about protesting—she’d intentionally plaited it to keep it from getting tangled in tonight’s activities—but the feeling of his fingers in her hair was pleasant.

 

She leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Zevran’s fingers working through her hair and massaging her scalp as Gilan massaged her back, and tried not to obsess about what she should or shouldn’t do.  They’d told her that tonight was all about her desires and right now, she desired nothing more than a backrub from the both of them.

 

She opened her eyes at the sound of someone shifting just long enough to see Gilan sink to his knees in front of her, his hands sliding up her nightdress.  She tensed slightly as he positioned his face between her thighs, hiking her nightdress up around her hips.  “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to... _oh_ ,” she moaned as Gilan’s mouth brushed against her sensitive folds.

 

Zevran chuckled.  “You do not need to worry about him not enjoying himself,” he murmured, his hands drifting down to massage her shoulders.  “I have not met anyone who loves giving head as much as Gilan.”

 

Anora tried to formulate a response, but was distracted by Gilan swirling his tongue over a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves.  “ _Yes_ ,” she murmured.  “Right there.”

 

Gilan continued to tease her with his tongue as Zevran worked the knots out of her shoulders.  Anora moaned softly, her eyes half-shut in bliss.  “Maker, that’s good,” she said, not directing the comment at either of them.

 

“It is better when you moan like that,” Zevran whispered.

 

She shifted uncomfortably at the comment, suddenly aware of the fact that she was doing nothing to please either of them.  “Do you want me to—”

 

“Stop worrying, my dear,” Zevran said.  “You are perfectly fine.  Let us take care of you.”

 

“Easier said than done,” she muttered through the heat and delicious tension shooting through her body.

 

“Just close your eyes and try not to think,” he replied.

 

She did as he asked, relaxing into Zevran’s touch as Gilan worshipped her with his mouth, each stroke of his tongue bringing her closer to the edge.  She couldn’t remember the last time that anyone had lavished attention on her like this—or the last time she’d let anyone do so—and as much as she enjoyed pleasing her partner, simply reveling in the attention certainly had its appeal.  She reached down to tangle her hands in Gilan’s hair, pushing him closer.  He stopped moving for a moment and Anora loosened her grip.  “Sorry, too much?” she asked.

 

Gilan pulled back and shook his head.  “No, s'good,” he muttered as he reached out to circle Anora’s clit with his index finger, making her gasp.  “You can pull harder, if you want.”

 

“That is his polite way of saying if you don’t pull, he will be terribly disappointed,” Zevran murmured into her ear, his hands still massaging her shoulders.  “It drives him wild.”

 

“He’s not wrong,” Gilan said before ducking his head between Anora’s legs again.

 

Anora tangled her hands in his hair and he moaned against her clit, the vibration causing Anora to whimper in pleasure.  “Oh Maker, keep going,” she moaned, her fingers digging into Gilan’s scalp as her hips rocked towards his face.

 

He hummed against her clit again before flicking his tongue over it.  Anora barely bit back a cry of pleasure as she came, her hips bucking wildly towards Gilan’s mouth.  He didn’t pull away until the last tremors of her orgasm left her, his hands gently stroking the insides of her thighs.

 

“Well,” she panted through the slight tremors. “You certainly do know how to use your tongue.”

 

Gilan laughed, resting his head on her thigh.  “I do what I can,” he murmured.

 

Anora hummed contentedly.  “But now it’s your turn, I think.”

 

She felt Zevran’s hands caress her back.  “Sounds like you have something interesting planned, my dear."

 

“You say that like I’ve had more than a few hours to process all of this,” she said.  “I just don’t want tonight to end without me getting fucked properly.”

 

Zevran chuckled.  “Oh my dear, there is nothing proper about how we fuck.”

 

“Good.  Now that you bring it up, being fucked improperly does sound much more appealing.”

 

With a few quick motions, she stood and turned to face them before unfastening her nightdress and letting it fall to the floor at her feet, baring her completely to the two men before her.  They both gazed up her in admiration, Gilan’s eyes wandering up her body as Zevran’s wandered down.

 

“I hope that the two of you plan on undressing at some point,” she said with a smile.

 

“Give it a second,” Gilan murmured.  “You’re acting like beautiful women undress in front of us every day.  We need a little time to appreciate the view.”

 

She arched an eyebrow at them.  “You’re acting like I’m about to bolt at any minute,” she said.  “I’m not going anywhere, so you may as well undress so that I can have something to appreciate too.”

 

Zevran eased himself off of the bed, quickly discarding his shirt.  “I am not so cruel as to deny a request like that.".

 

“Well,” Gilan put in, “If you’re going to call me cruel for keeping my clothes on, I suppose I have to undress.”

 

Zevran chuckled, his gaze turning towards Gilan as Gilan removed his shirt.  “It is awfully cruel of you to wear clothes when you look so sexy without them, mi amor,” he said.

 

“Zev, we’ve already discussed that me walking around naked isn’t exactly an option,” Gilan teased.

 

“It is when we’re alone,” Zevran replied as he shimmied out of his trousers and smallclothes.  “Besides, it is rather rude of you to deny the requests of our guest.”

 

Anora arched an eyebrow at Gilan, who hadn’t made a move to finish undressing.  “He has a point, you know,” she said.  “Do I need to finish undressing you myself?”

 

Gilan smirked at her.  “Do you want to?” he asked.  “Because I’m more than happy to oblige.”

 

“Maybe I do,” she murmured as she walked over to him, slipping her fingers beneath the waistband of his trousers.  “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

Gilan made a contented noise low in his throat as Anora unfastened his trousers and shoved them down his hips, taking his smallclothes with them.

 

Anora gazed at him for a few moments, hoping that her lust wasn’t too obvious, before running a thumb over the tip of his erect cock.  Gilan cursed under his breath, his hips shifting towards her.  She wanted to explore him more fully, but she knew that if she started here, she wouldn’t be able to stop.

 

“Bed,” she murmured.  “Both of you.  Now.”

 

Zevran obeyed much more quickly, practically jumping onto the bed.  Gilan moved more slowly, following Anora’s lead as she made her way to the bed and laid down, stretching luxuriously.

 

The creak of the bed and the press of a hard cock against her back informed her that Zevran had moved closer to her.  She sighed contentedly as he traced a hand up her hip.

 

“Can I touch you?” he asked.

 

Anora murmured her consent, the sound turning quickly into a moan as Zevran caressed her breast, his fingers teasing her nipple until it hardened into a peak.  Gilan’s hand cupped her other breast, squeezing and stroking it with a little less force but just as much passion as Zevran was.  She managed to move her hand between herself and Gilan, reaching out to wrap her hand around his cock.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Anora,” he hissed.  “That’s good.”

 

“Good,” she murmured as she stroked him once more, her thumb brushing over the head of his cock.  “But I want you inside of me—now.”

 

She parted her thighs and shifted her body so that he could enter her more easily.  Gilan shifted as well, moving so that his cock nearly pressed up against her sensitive folds.

 

“Hang on,” he said, stopping just before his cock brushed against her inner thighs.  “Do we need to take any...precautions?”

 

“If you’re worried about getting me pregnant, I’ve already taken measures to prevent that for tonight,” she said.  “So assuming that you’re both clean, everything should be fine.”

 

“You do not need to worry about that,” Zevran murmured as he reached up to caress the curve of her ass.  “You aren’t at risk of anything.”

 

“That means you can fuck me, Gil,” she murmured.

 

In response, he rubbed against her sensitive folds, teasing her without giving her exactly what she craved.  She groaned half in frustration, half in pleasure, enjoying the stimulation but still yearning for him to fill her.  In reciprocation, she rubbed her ass against Zevran’s cock, savoring his groan of pleasure.  “You are quite a tease,” Zevran murmured with a circling stroke over her skin.

 

“That’s because someone else is teasing me,” she said pointedly.

 

“Patience, Anora,” Gilan said playfully.

 

Anora huffed indignantly as she pressed up against Gilan.  The contact reminded her exactly why she’d been so intent on taking him to bed before she’d married Cailan: he was tall and athletically built, with just the right amount of muscle on his frame, and having him naked and against her like this was every bit as lovely as she’d imagined it being.

 

But a woman could only take so much teasing, and Anora had reached her limit.  “Fuck me,” she hissed.

 

“Which one of us?” Zevran asked.

 

She chewed her lip, thinking about the question for a moment.  She’d initially directed it at Gilan, but now that Zevran had brought it up, she needed a moment to reconsider.

 

“Both of you,” she said.

 

Zevran made a contented noise from behind her.  “I was hoping you’d say that,” he said.  “You have a gorgeous ass and it would be a shame if it did not get the attention that it deserved.”

 

Anora was about to murmur her thanks, but the squeak of a cork caught her attention.  She shifted to see Zevran coating his index finger in oil.  Although she was expecting it, she still tensed as the tip of his finger slipped into her opening.

 

“You’ve never done this before, hmm?” Zevran asked, his hand stroking her lower back.

 

“No,” she replied softly.  “I expect most women haven’t.”

 

Zevran laughed at that.  “Oh, you would be surprised,” he murmured as he slipped a finger inside of her.  “But do not worry—I will be gentle.  And if it is too uncomfortable, I will stop altogether.”

 

“Thank you,” Anora replied.  Truth be told, she’d always been curious about what it would feel like to have a man take her in this way, but she had never been sure of how to broach the subject.

 

She moaned as Gilan’s fingers reached down to circle her clit.  “Good?” he asked.

 

In response, she reached down to cover Gilan’s hand with her own, guiding it until Gilan gave her the exact motion and speed that she craved, and she had the two of them touching her. 

 

“Ready?” he asked.

 

She huffed in indignation.  “I’ve _been_ ready,” she said.  “You’re the one who’s been making me wait.”

 

“Do you want me to make you wait longer?” he asked.

 

“Maker, no.”

 

“That’s what I thought,” he said cockily.

 

She moaned softly as Gilan slid into her, one of his hands still moving against her clit.  “Tell me how you want it,” he murmured.

 

“This.  This is good.  But faster,” she said.  She was fully aware that she was dangerously close to being incoherent, but it was impossible to react otherwise when surrounded by so much delightful sensation.

 

He began to move, his hips canting slowly against hers at first, but picked up his pace once she adjusted to his girth.  She’d nearly forgotten how delicious it felt to be filled like this, particularly since Zevran was also playing with her ass, gradually working her further and further open.

 

“Ready?” Zevran asked.

 

She murmured something in response, trying to focus on Gilan’s thrusts and the motion of his hand as Zevran entered her from behind.  She winced slightly at the stretch, but forced herself to relax into it as Zevran filled her.

 

“You okay?” Gilan asked, reaching up to stroke Anora’s face.

 

“Yes,” she murmured as she loosened her grip on his hips.  “Zev, I think you can move now.”

 

He murmured a response as he moved, causing Anora to cry out in pleasure.  The sensation was...strange, but it certainly wasn’t as unpleasant as she’d feared.

 

“Good?” Zevran murmured into her ear.

 

“Perfect,” she replied as she reached back to caress his hip.  “You can go a little faster—both of you.”

 

The two of them adjusted their rhythm until they moved in tandem with one another and Anora felt herself relax completely, enjoying the sensation of having two hard bodies pressed up against hers.  She reached out with each hand, clinging to both Gilan and Zevran, her nails digging into their skin as they moved inside of her.  The three of them were being noisy, she knew, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, not when she was so overwhelmed by mounting physical pleasure.

 

Her orgasm hit her hard, pulsing out from her core and sending tremors of delight over her body.  Zevran came while she was still in the throes of it, his fingers digging into Anora’s hips as his thrusts sped up.  Gilan was only a few seconds behind, letting out a groan of pleasure with his release.  He pulled out of her slowly, but his hand still moved between their bodies, bringing her gradually closer to a second orgasm.

 

“C’mon,” he murmured, his fingers circling her clit.  “One more, Anora.  I know you can.”

 

She opened her mouth, about to protest, when Zevran slipped a finger into her ass.  The dual sensation sent her over the edge for the third time that night.  She didn’t bother to stifle her moans of pleasure as her body shook with pleasure before she gradually stilled, collapsing onto the bed as exhaustion and satisfaction overwhelmed her.

 

“Maker, that was amazing,” she said breathlessly.

 

Zevran hummed in agreement as he reached out to caress her lower back.  “You were so good, Anora—taking both of us at the same time.”

 

Gilan murmured some sort of affirmative response as he eased out of Anora, moving her to lie on her back before he flopped onto the bed.

 

Zevran slid away from her and Anora opened her mouth, about to complain, when Zevran moved his face between her thighs.  He swirled his tongue around her folds, licking up the traces of Gilan’s release, before slipping two fingers inside of her.  She moaned, content at the sensation of being filled again, shifting her hips up towards Zevran’s hand.

 

“Show me what you like,” he said as he guided her hand between her legs, moving his own off to the side.

 

He picked up on what she wanted quickly.  His thumb circled her clit as his fingers moved in and out of her entrance, curving so that they hit that sensitive spot inside of her.  “Ah _fuck_ , that’s good,” she murmured, reaching out to brush Zevran’s hair out of his face.

 

She hadn’t gotten a chance to fully appreciate Zevran earlier, so she savored the chance to admire him as his fingers worked between her legs.  He was much more slender than Gilan and moved with a sort of lithe grace that neatly matched the silken quality of his voice.  Watching him bring her off while he laid half on top of her sent an additional rush of heat through her blood.  He looked so gorgeous with his blond hair askew, his golden-brown skin covered in a light sheen of sweat, his body rolling against hers.  She reached out to tweak his nipples, savoring his groans of pleasure as she ran her fingers around them.

 

In response, he slipped a third finger into her, causing her to whimper with pleasure.  She was about to tell him to go faster when his whole body stilled above her.  Anora looked up, curious about the brief interruption, and saw Gilan tonguing Zevran’s ass.  There was something delightfully erotic about the sight of the three of them together, entangled in a web of pleasure.  She pulled Zevran closer, his chest pressed up against her breasts as his fingers moved inside of her.

 

It didn’t take her long to come, her eyes shut and her fingers digging into the bedclothes as she cried out in pleasure.  She heard the bed shift as Zevran laid down beside her.  Gilan rolled over both of them, settling himself behind Anora and draping his arms over her.  “I know you don’t want people to talk, but just stay here for a little while,” he said, his breath warm against her neck.  “You can sneak out early in the morning.”

 

She pondered arguing with him, but she didn’t want to leave the cocoon of warmth and satisfaction.  Slipping back unnoticed was a problem for the early hours of a morning, not now when she still basked in her afterglow.

 

“All right,” she murmured.  “Good night.”

 

The two of them murmured something in response, their bodies already tangled around hers.  She reached down to pull the bedclothes over herself, Gilan, and Zevran before closing her eyes and drifting into a satisfied sleep.


End file.
